Los caballeros del silencio
by Mr. JGea
Summary: ¿Quien te dijo a ti que necesitas una cosa fea en la cabeza para aprender magia? Basta y sobra hasta con el más pequeño deseo de aprender. Dime pequeño poni ¿quieres aprender magia? entonces yo soy tu maestra
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, primero que nada gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic. Soy nuevo aquí y estoy muy nervioso pero me dije a mí mismo mí mismo, probemos de todos modos aquí nadie te conoce de verdad._

_Este fic está escrito como un diario y por eso les pido que comenten en forma de respuesta al diario. Se que es algo raro pero es para hacer más divertido el fic._

_Y como creo que ya los aburrí con mi intro comenzamos:_

A ti que encontraste mi diario:

Hola y felicidades a ti que encontraste mi amado diario que escondí en el fondo de la biblioteca entre otro montón libros viejos. Antes de comenzar, si eres un unicornio, disculpa si lo que escribí en la portada te molestó. No es nada personal pero como habrás adivinado yo soy la poni terrestre que puso Canterlot patas arriba y que ahora tiene que huir porque la nobleza y la corona perdieron la paciencia conmigo.

Pero te juro por todo lo que es bueno que nunca tuve mala intención. Todo lo que siempre quise fue aprender y luego transmitir ese conocimiento a otros. Mi maestro siempre dijo que para que el conocimiento no se muera tiene que ser transmitido y esas palabras y siempre las llevé en mi corazón. Todo el tiempo que estuve en Canterlot sabía que lo que iba a hacer iba a cambiar a equestria para siempre y que a muchos no les iba a gustar el cambio pero yo solo quería hacer realidad el deseo de mi maestro y que la magia pueda ser aprendida por todos. ¿Es eso tan malo?

Pero imagino que quieres que empiece por el principio. Primero me llamo East Wind y tengo 25 años. Nací en Maredrid y eso. Nada interesante hasta el día que lo conocí a él al gran maestro.

Toda mi vida quise aprender magia y siempre estaba triste porque los ponis terrestres no aprendemos magia. Una vez le pregunté a mi amiga unicornio si podía enseñarme pero se rio de mi y me dijo que era imposible que solo si tenías un cuerno podías aprender. No era justo yo quería aprender y ser grande pero no. los adultos me decían que dejara de soñar bobadas y que buscara algo que hacer como poni terrestre.

Y cuando perdí toda esperanza de seguir mi sueño fue cuando conocí al gran maestro. Ya lo conocía era un viejo grifo que vivía en mi vecindario y que no hablaba con nadie. Le decíamos el viejo plumas oxidadas y todos los niños le teníamos miedo.

Un día yo salí a jugar con mis amigos como siempre al poniball. Todo iba muy bien hasta que patee la bola dentro de la cerca del señor Plumas. Todos se quejaron conmigo porque decían que yo arruiné el juego pero entonces les dije que hablaría con el señor Plumas para que me devolviera la bola. Me dijeron que estaba loca y que los perdonara por ser tan duros pero yo fui firme y toqué la puerta del viejo grifo. Lo primero que hizo al verme fue arrojar la bola de regreso a mis compañeros y a mi me jaló dentro de su casa.

-Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo niña – me dijo el señor Plumas.

-¿De verdad? – le pregunté yo. Estaba muy asustada.

-Sí. He visto que desde el fondo de tu corazón deseas aprender magia pero como no tienes esa cosa fea en tu cabeza no te dejan hacer lo que quieres. Eso es muy cruel.

Yo no le dije nada porque no sabía que decir. Y de todos modos ya me había rendido y sabía que nadie me iba enseñar magia a mi que era una poni terrestre sin nada especial.

Pero entonces el señor Plumas levantó sus garras y yo grité porque en ese momento su sombra se separó de él y fue a traerme una bandeja con té y un pastelillo.

-¿Cómo hizo eso señor Plumas? – pregunté muy asustada.

-Con magia –me dijo el señor Plumas. – Todos podemos aprender magia si queremos. Basta y sobra con el más pequeño deseo de aprender. Niña ¿tú quieres aprender magia?

-Sí, más que nada en el mundo – dije yo muy emocionada.

-Entonces yo soy tu maestro.

Y así comenzó el primer día del resto de mi vida. Seguía jugando al ponyball con mis amigos y yendo a la escuela y haciendo todo lo que un niño normal hace pero también iba a ver todas las tardes al señor Plumas para que me enseñara magia.

No era magia común y corriente como la que hacen los unicornios. No soy tonta y sabía que el señor Plumas me estaba enseñando magia oscura. Era la más oscura de las magias porque nuestro poder venía de las sombras. Primero aprendí a ver tan bien de día como de noche, luego a hacer que mi sombra se separara de mí y que hiciera lo que le mandara, luego a hacer lo mismo con la sombra de los demás ponis, a tele transportarme como los unicornios pero solo en las sombras y por último a controlar la mente pero sólo de los que tenían corazones oscuros. Por mucho tiempo estuve aprendiendo esa magia extraña pero no paraba ahí.

El señor Plumas también me enseñaba a pelear porque decía que el combate físico era importante para mi aprendizaje. Hacíamos eso y muchas otras cosas más que no tenían nada que ver con la magia como usar extraños trajes negros con capas azules y máscaras sonrientes que ocultaban nuestras caras y mi cutie mark. Daba algo de miedo pero él decía que era importante para él conservar los ritos de su orden.

-Fui parte de una de las órdenes más importantes de todo Grifonian – me dijo una vez. – la real orden de los caballeros del silencio. Nosotros creíamos en que el conocimiento era lo más importante y que debía estar al alcance de todos. Pero el rey grifo tuvo miedo que todo su pueblo supiera usar la magia y no sólo unos pocos elegidos así que nos cazó hasta que sólo quedamos unos pocos que nos escondimos para sobrevivir. Yo llegué a Equestria y ahora soy el último de los caballeros.

-¿Y por qué me enseña todo esto señor Plumas?

-Porque yo todavía creo en que no hay nada más sagrado que el conocimiento y que debe estar al alcance de todos. Tú mi querida East Wind serás la encargada de transmitir todo lo que te he enseñado porque ese es el tipo de poni que eres. Por eso te elegí para que me reemplaces como la próxima gran maestra de la real orden de los caballeros del silencio.

Yo estaba muy emocionada porque pronto dejaría de ser una alumna y sería una maestra. Además tenía la idea que la princesa Celestia iba a ser más comprensiva que el rey grifo y que era posible que la magia esté al alcance de todos en Equestria. Bueno me equivoqué pero ya llegaremos a eso.

Los años se iban rápido y el señor Plumas se estaba haciendo viejo pero también me enseñaba cosas cada vez más geniales y hechizos más peligrosos y complicados. Y yo era feliz porque con mi sed de aprender los dominé todos en poco tiempo y ya estaba lo que él llamaba lista para luchar. Recuerdo bien que un día encontré al señor Plumas muy enfermo. Iba a llamar al hospital pero él me dijo que ya era su hora y que quería estar solo conmigo para decirme algo muy importante.

-Mi querida East Wind no me queda mucho tiempo sólo el necesario para darte mi posesión más valiosa.

Entonces el señor Plumas metió la garra en su sombra y sacó otra sombra más pequeña, la sombra de un libro y me la ofreció. Yo la tomé y esperé a que me dijera qué hacer con ella.

-East Wind, guarda muy bien esta sombra dentro de la tuya. Es el Libro de las sombras el texto sagrado de los caballeros del silencio y sólo se transmite de gran maestro a gran maestro. Tú serás grande East Wind y queda en tus cascos el que nuestro saber no se pierda. Ve y enseña a todos East Wind porque basta y sobra hasta el más pequeño deseo de aprender.

Y entonces murió. No tenía familia, amigos ni nadie más que yo para ir a su funeral así que estuve sola con unos pocos ponis que vinieron por ser corteses. Se leyó el testamento y me lo dejó todo a mí pero con una condición. Adivinaron ir y enseñar a todos.

El señor Plumas había hecho una pequeña fortuna y era dueño de una modesta casita en Canterlot a donde decidí mudarme para comenzar de cero y enseñar a todos. Durante los años que estuvo enseñándome el señor Plumas no se cansaba de repetir que tuviera cuidado siempre y que no hiciera las cosas sin pensar. Por eso decidí en ir despacio y no forzar mis descubrimientos de la magia a los demás ponis tenía que ir con cuidado y seleccionar a quién podía enseñarles. Cuando entré a su casa encontré cajas y cajas con ese traje extraño que él me hacía usar durante mi aprendizaje que era el uniforme de los caballeros del silencio. Decía que el mundo no estaba listo para nuestro saber y que

Que bueno que seguí los consejos de mi maestro o no estaría escribiendo esto.

Él tenía razón ni los grifos ni los ponis están listos para entender que la magia es algo que puede ser usado por todos. Ahora Celestia está detrás de mí y mis caballeros del silencio y si seguimos vivos es porque usamos las máscaras y nadie sabe como son nuestras caras o cutie marks o cualquier cosa que nos distinga.

Pero suficiente de presentaciones. Tú estás leyendo mi diario porque quieres saber como llegamos a esto. Muy bien pasa la página y entérate desde el primer día del resto de mi vida. De cómo nacimos en Equestria los caballeros del silencio.

* * *

**¿Y les gustó? Espero sus opiniones, consejos, o lo que sea. Adiós y que tengan un buen día tarde noche o lo que sea en su país**


	2. Chapter 2

Día 1:

Llevo ya como dos meses y algo viviendo en Canterlot y no me va mal más bien me va muy pero muy bien porque hoy encontré a mi primer caballero del silencio. Por eso comencé este diario para reportar mis avances guiando a los ponis a una nueva era en donde la magia esté al alcance de todos.

He estado viviendo en la propiedad que me dejó el gran maestro el señor Plumas Oxidadas pero es muy grande para mí sola así que decidí alquilar un cuarto para algún estudiante. En Canterlot es que están las mejores escuelas de magia de toda Equestria y por todas partes encuentras a estudiantes tomando todo tipo de empleos de medio tiempo tratando de ajustar para llegar a fin de mes. El señor Plumas me dejó una pequeña fortuna además de la casa y las túnicas ceremoniales de los caballeros del silencio pero además ya tengo un empleo de tiempo completo de secretaria en una de las escuelas pero siempre unos cuantos bits no me caerían mal.

Me llovieron las ofertas casi todos unicornios de todas partes de Equestria pero al final me llamó la atención una joven pegaso que venía de Clousdale y que era como yo su único deseo era aprender magia. Era una poni cerebrito que siempre obtenía las mejores calificaciones de sus cursos y por eso la escuela de unicornios superdotados de la princesa Celestia pero imagino que mintió sobre ser una unicornio. La sed de conocimiento hace que hagamos cosas tontas a veces.

Todo lo que yo sabía era que ya tenía una estudiante pero antes tenía que esperar. Los poderes mágicos de los caballeros del silencio se basan en las sombras y para ser despertados debes usar una sombra del corazón:

Una gran ira.

Una gran tristeza.

Un gran temor.

Ira y tristeza eso era lo que sentiría mi nueva estudiante cuando la echaran de la escuela de unicornios superdotados y yo estaría ahí para ofrecerle mi casco y enseñarle el camino de los caballeros del silencio. Unos días después de mudarse conmigo Cloudine me dijo muy emocionada que ya tenía fecha de examen en la academia y yo la felicité mientras ella fue a su cuarto a preparase. Yo también me preparé a mi modo y entré a mi cuarto en donde tenía todas las túnicas ceremoniales que me dejó el viejo señor Plumas. Me parece tonto y raro eso que tengamos que usar un código de vestuario para nuestras lecciones de magia pero yo siempre quise mucho a mi maestro y quería honrar su memoria siguiendo los rituales que me enseñó cuando estaba vivo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el grifo que me enseñó que todos podemos aprender magia sin tener que usar una cosa fea en la cabeza.

Mi amiga Cloudine se levantó muy temprano en la mañana igual que yo y me despedí de ella fingiendo que iba a trabajar pero en realidad había pedido vacaciones el día antes. Lo que hice fue convertirme en sombra y entrar así a mi cuarto en donde me materialicé y comencé a vestirme con mi traje de caballera del silencio, perdón, mi traje de gran maestra de los caballeros del silencio. Era un traje de seda negro que cubría todo mi cuerpo menos mi cabeza, una túnica azul que iba sobre ese traje, botas de seda del mismo color de la túnica una gran capa con capucha de un azul más claro encima y por último una máscara negra con una rara sonrisa pintada de azul. El traje de los caballeros normales es parecido pero sin la capa y la máscara es diferente. Entonces me volví a convertir en sombra y entré a la sombra de Cloudine esperando al momento adecuado. No sólo iba a ser mi oportunidad de tener por fin una alumna sino anunciarle a los profesores unicornios más respetados de Equestria que la magia podía y debía ser aprendida por todos. Basta y sobra con el más pequeño deseo de aprender y por lo que pude leer en el alma de Cloudine el deseo de ella no era pequeño.

No todo salió tan bien como quería pero tampoco era algo que no me esperaba ya porque si algo me enseñó la vida es lo mucho que cuesta aceptar los cambios.

Todo comenzó cuando los otros jóvenes unicornios que querían entrar a la academia de la princesa miraban raro a Cloudine ¿qué hacía ella ahí si no era un unicornio? Esa escuela era sólo para unicornios el nombre estaba muy claro. Pero Cloudine era muy fuerte y no le importó que la miraran sin parar y se rieran de ella. Ella llegó para probar que era digna y lo era pero nadie más que yo y ella lo veíamos.

-Elisa Cloudine – llamó una secretaria.

Entró mi amiga. Los maestros que la iban a evaluar no entendían qué hacía ella ahí.

-¿Viene de parte de la señorita Cloudine? – preguntó una de ellos. Una unicornio vieja de melena gris y gruesas gafas rojas. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Setenta? ¿Cuarenta?

-Yo soy Cloudine – dijo mi amiga con todo el valor que reunió mientras esperaba para pasar. – Toda mi vida soñé con aprender magia pero nadie me enseñó jamás decían que yo era una pegaso y que una pegaso no puede aprender magia que el querer no basta. Pero yo sé que puedo aprender magia por eso vine hasta acá. Miren mis notas soy una prodigio. Por favor todo lo que quiero es aprender.

Cloudine estaba lista para aprender porque como el gran maestro no me dejaba de decir basta y sobra con un pequeño deseo de aprender pero esos unicornios viejos no lo entendieron ni tampoco los otros unicornios jóvenes que esperaban su examen. Todos se rieron de Cloudine y no trataron de ocultarlo. Toda la fila los maestros todos reían sin piedad de los deseos de aprender de mi amiga.

Se me partió el corazón al ver todo eso. Un maestro debe ser comprensivo guiar a sus alumnos sin importar nada pero ellos no sólo no apoyaban un deseo tan puro de aprender sino que la estaban haciendo llorar. No lo podía perdonar no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Miren esto: una pegaso que cree que porque quiere puede aprender magia. Y yo creí que tus chistes eran malos Eternal Feather.

La unicornio amarilla se rio con más fuerza imagino que esa era la tal Feather.

-Sí tienes toda la razón Deep Knowledge.

Ese Deep Knowledge era un tipo desagradable de ver con toda la cara que era un tipo prepotente que no pensaba dos veces en destrozar los sueños de un pobre unicornio que quiere llegar a la cima.

Cloudine trató de no llorar pero claro que lloró hasta mucho se tardó.

-Nuestro tiempo es muy valioso no lo desperdicies – fue lo último que dijo Deep Knowledge.

Y yo ya no pude más salí de la sombra de Cloudine más furiosa que nunca. Yo soy una maestra y de lo primero que deben aprender los niños es el valor de la humildad. Todos se tragaron sus risas idiotas en el momento en que aparecí. Algunos guardias se aparecieron listos para atacar si yo era un peligro pero no lo era y si lo era ellos no eran rivales para mi luego de tanto estudiar con el gran maestro.

Me quité mi capucha enseñándoles a todos que yo no tenía cuerno.

-Todo lo que saben es una mentira no tienes que tener una cosa fea en la cabeza si quieres aprender magia. Mi maestro siempre dijo que basta y sobra hasta con el más pequeño deseo de aprender.

-¿Quién eres y cómo entraste aquí? – me preguntó Deep Knowledge.

-Entré aquí con magia y soy una poni terrestre. Soy la poni terrestre que trae grandes noticias: es hora de una nueva era. Una nueva era en la que la magia puede ser aprendida por todos con o sin cosa fea en la cabeza.

Deep Knowledge se puso rojo imagino que no le gustó que le dijera a su cuerno cosa fea y sí siempre he estado celosa por no tener uno pero ya qué. El viejo se calmó rápido igual que todos los ponis de Canterlot él era un poni con mucha clase y no se iba a rebajar a discutir conmigo.

-Bueno las felicito por su broma. Ahora los guardias las van a escoltar a la salida y no vuelvan nunca.

-Espere no vengo con ella yo sí quiero aprender magia – dijo Cloudine todavía llorando.

-Sí que bueno. Fuera – fue todo lo que dijo Knowledge. Ahora que lo pienso él tal vez era el jefe ahí.

Yo me paré frente a mi amiga para protegerla y extendí mi casco. Usé un pequeño hechizo de levitación sobre las sillas el escritorio y hasta los asustados maestros. Los solté y luego desaparecí entre las sombras otra vez sólo para regresar esta vez en la sombra de Knowledge.

-Bu – le dije.

Y él casi se hace encima del susto. Luego transformé una rosa en un florero en una margarita en un sándwich y me lo comí. La mayor parte de mis hechizos los saqué de un libro de hechizos normal que aprendí a usar después que el gran maestro me enseñara la magia de las sombras porque además de ir y enseñar a todos los caballeros del silencio también animan a sus miembros a seguir aprendiendo porque el saber es lo más importante.

La estaba pasando genial y lo mejor era que todos estaban viendo que no tenía ningún cuerno.

-Dime Cloudine, ¿quieres aprender magia?

-Sí, más que nada en el mundo.

-Entonces yo soy tu maestra.

Ella me abrazó llorando de alegría y yo la saqué de ahí pasando por todos los unicornios que hacían fila para ser examinados. Deep Knowledge estaba temblando en un rincón mientras que todos los que esperaban su examen no dejaban de murmurar.

Entonces me dirigí a los estudiantes.

-Amigos unicornios no es justo que tengan que pasar por una difícil prueba para entrar a esta prestigiosa escuela porque el conocimiento tiene que ser para todos. Ellos creen que sólo pueden enseñar a algunos que ellos creen dignos pero yo les digo que todos pueden aprender lo que quieran. Ellos les dirán que no a muchos pero yo estaré aquí para ustedes porque yo creo en ir y enseñar a todos.

-Sólo haces lo que un unicornio normal hace – dijo alguien.

Yo levanté mi casco y la sombra del que habló se separó de él y se inclinó ante mí. El que habló no volvió a abrir la boca. Ni él ni nadie.

-Hacer lo que hace un unicornio normal es bastante para una poni terrestre como yo – dije yo

-Cierto.

-Pero sé hacer más lo de hoy fue sólo para enseñarle a los viejos estos que todos podemos aprender lo que queramos si tenemos el deseo.

Entonces salí de la escuela junto con mi alumna.

-¿Quién eres? – me preguntó.

Me quité mi máscara.

-¿Tu? Pero no entiendo creí que eras una poni terrestre como todas.

-Y lo soy pero también soy como tú. Encontré un maestro que me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Yo estoy aquí para ti igual que el señor Plumas estuvo ahí para mi. Pero Cloudine a partir de hoy tienes que decirme gran maestra.

-Que gran ego – me dijo ella. Me cae muy bien Cloudine no se muerde la lengua.

-Es un título de caballería porque eso eres eso soy. Somos los caballeros del silencio. Ahora eres una novicia pero con el tiempo te harás caballero y después podrás ser una gran maestra.

-¿Pero entonces sí vas a enseñarme magia gran maestra?

-Yo creo en un dicho: ir y enseñar a todos.

* * *

**Id y enseñad a todos es el grito de guerra de mi universidad. Espero les guste este cap y eso. Feliz lo que sea allá en su país.**


	3. Chapter 3

Día 2:

Sabía que mi amiga Cloudine sería una gran alumna y futura caballera del silencio. Ayer poco después de escribir mi diario practiqué con ella por dos horas completas hasta que pudo dominar el ver tan bien de día como de noche. Ella está emocionada porque finalmente está estudiando lo que siempre quiso estudiar y yo también porque parece que soy una buena maestra. Pero todavía me faltan alumnos mi sueño es enseñar a muchos alumnos para que Equestria aprenda que la magia es de todos. Me emociona pensar en el futuro y sé que la princesa Celestia oirá de mi y me pedirá que siga enseñando en diferentes partes de Equestria. Estoy muy feliz pero todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes que la Princesa me de una audiencia.

Por eso me vestí con mi traje ceremonial de gran maestra y salí de vuelta a esa academia para unicornios superdotados. Si quería que me notaran era el lugar perfecto por ser la academia de la princesa misma y porque sabía que esos ancianos todavía no se olvidan de lo que pasó ayer. Al bajar mi amiga y alumna Cloudine me saludó.

-Gran maestra. ¿Hoy no va a ir a trabajar?

-Pedí a vacaciones la semana en que las academias hacen sus exámenes de admisión con la excusa que quería probar suerte en una de las academias que tenga cursos para ponis terrestres y pegasos. Mi jefe comprendió porque él también es el director de una academia y me deseó suerte.

-Que buen jefe tiene gran maestra.

-Sí gracias. Recuerda que hoy te enseñaré como controlar tu propia sombra no te canses mucho en el trabajo.

-Yo sé, que tenga un buen día gran maestra.

Le dije adiós y caminé a la academia. Todos en Canterlot me miraban como si fuera una loca o algo así. Imagino que mi traje de caballera da algo de nervios el único lugar en donde no me miraron raro era cerca de la academia de teatro no me imagino por qué.

Cuando llegué ya había una larga fila de dos cuadras y media. Eran muchos los que querían entrar pero a muy pocos les darían la oportunidad de estudiar con los mejores maestros de Equestria. Me sentí muy mal por los chicos pero esto era lo que yo quería y solo me senté en una banca frente a la academia y esperé. Esperé y esperé mientras los unicornios pasaban uno a uno a hacerse su examen de admisión y cuando salían iban a buscar un lugar donde esperar a que un maestro publicara los resultados de quiénes pasaron y quiénes no.

Algunos me miraban raro pero la mayor parte estaba muy ocupada pensando en su examen que no me pusieron atención y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba me puse a meditar.

Llegó el momento que estaba esperando cuando el pesado de Deep Knowledge salió y con su magia apareció una pizarra con los resultados de los exámenes. De los doscientos unicornios que llegaron a examinarse sólo pasaron unos quince.

-Lo siento mucho señores pero aquí se necesita talento y ustedes no lo tienen – dijo el viejo burlándose de los chicos. Algunos lloraron otros se dieron golpes otros corrieron a suplicarle al viejo pero no dio su casco a torcer. Igual que ayer no pude aguantar más y caminé hacia él que no estaba muy feliz de verme.

-¿Quién te crees que eres Deep Knowledge? El saber es para todos no solo los que tu creas dignos. El talento no importa basta y sobra con el más pequeño deseo de aprender. Y si es por talento yo tengo menos talento que ellos porque soy una poni terrestre pero de todos modos uso magia.

-¡Guardias!

Dos guardias de Canterlot llegaron corriendo. Siempre me he preguntado por qué es la única ciudad de Equestria que tiene soldados.

-No es ilegal caminar en Canterlot y no estoy haciendo nada malo no he atacado ni siquiera tocado al profesor Knowledge déjenme en paz.

-Pero es ilegal alterar el orden público y recibimos muchas quejas de usted sentada frente a la academia poniendo nerviosos a los alumnos. Venga con nosotros tiene derecho a guardar silencio.

Se me acercaron mientras que Deep Knowledge se reía de mi. ¿Cómo se atreve? Yo levanté mi casco y activé mi magia de las sombras. Mi sombra se separó de mi y atacó al viejo Deep Knowledge con un potente golpe en el estómago. El anciano cayó gritando del dolor mientras que los dos guardias corrían a mi a gran velocidad. Otra vez levanté mi casco y esta vez fue la sombra de ellos mismos la que los derribó y les hizo una llave de lucha libre.

Todos estaban muy asustados nadie había visto la magia de las sombras antes imagino porque esa magia era de los grifos.

-Amigos míos Knowledge no es nadie para negarles la educación. La educación es para todos. Si el conocimiento no se comparte se perderá para siempre. Yo soy una poni terrestre que usa la magia eso quiere decir que todos pueden aprender si quieren sólo hay que buscar al maestro que quiera enseñarles de verdad.

Knowledge se quiso levantar pero mi sombra volvió a golpearlo.

-NO HAY MEJORES MAESTROS QUE NOSOTROS EN TODA EQUESTRIA. SI ALGUIEN QUIERE APRENDER MAGIA AVANZADA TIENE QUE VENIR CON NOSOTROS NO HAY OPCIÓN. SÓLO NOSOTROS TENEMOS EL SECRETO DE LOS HECHIZOS MÁS PODEROSOS DE TODA EQUESTRIA.

-¿Entonces por qué les dices que no a los pequeños ponis que sólo quieren aprender? Demuestra que eres un maestro de verdad enseñándole a todos los que quieran aprender no solo a los que tu creas que son dignos. Y el mundo es muy grande Deep Knowledge nadie te dijo a ti que lo sabes todo es imposible saberlo todo. Solo mírame hasta ahora no habías visto a nadie usar magia de las sombras.

Dicho esto volví las sombras a la normalidad. El viejo tenía miedo podía verlo.

-Aquellos que quieran que yo les enseñe unicornios, ponis de tierra y pegasos por igual, aprenderán todo lo que un unicornio normal puede saber y muchas cosas más una magia nunca antes vista la magia de las sombras.

Los jóvenes unicornios empezaron a hablar entre ellos muy asustados y todavía podía sentir a los guardias y a Deep Knowledge mirándome con miedo. No quiero meterme en problemas por eso los solté pero cuando lo hice uno de ellos salió corriendo muy asustado. El otro se quitó su armadura y se inclinó ante mi.

-Maestra yo soy un poni terrestre que sirve a la guardia real. Mi mayor sueño es ser un oficial pero la princesa dice que solo los que sepan usar magia avanzada pueden ser oficiales. No es justo yo quiero aprender y cumplir mi sueño. ¿Puede usted ayudarme?

-Yo creo en ir y enseñar a todos. Si quieres aprender entonces yo soy tu maestra.

Dos unicornios se acercaron uno de ellos le dijo algo que no alcancé a oír a Knowledge pero creo que fue malo por la cara que puso. El que le dijo algo a Knowledge también se inclinó ante mi.

-Maestra, yo logré entrar pero no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos que usan en esta academia. Mi hermano mayor quiso entrar muchas veces pero Knowledge nunca lo dejó pasar por mucho que estaba listo. Se ponía nervioso y por eso no le salían bien sus hechizos que practicaba por mucho tiempo pero de nada sirve hablarle a Knowledge el solo se reía de mi hermano y eso lo ponía más nervioso. Tuvo que conformarse entrando a otra academia de menos prestigio pero no era justo. Maestra yo quiero aprender también. Enséñeme esa magia que solo usted conoce.

-Aprenderás mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Cuando yo era una novicia y el gran maestro me educaba creí que solo me enseñaría la magia de un unicornio normal que era lo que yo soñaba pero me enseñó mucho más. Secretos que antes de mi ningún poni conocía secretos de los grifos.

El otro unicornio también se inclinó ante mi.

-Vine de muy lejos solo para entrar a esta academia por eso no puedo regresar. Maestra, no pude entrar a la academia pero quiero aprender. Enséñeme.

Estaba muy emocionada tres discípulos en un solo día y con Cloudine y yo somos cinco. Los caballeros del silencio estamos creciendo.

-Esta noche nos reuniremos en la cafetería de Donut Joe y ahí les mostraré el camino para nuestro "salón de clases". Ahora que son caballeros del silencio tienen que saber que somos más fuertes en las noches pero con el tiempo también podrán usar sus poderes muy bien durante el día.

Los tres estaban muy emocionados.

-Hasta mañana. Y a todos los que me vieron hoy toda esta semana estaré en la misma banca hasta que termine la semana de exámenes de admisión y juro que pase lo que pase yo les enseñaré a todos por igual.

Comencé a caminar pero el viejo no pudo cerrar la boca.

-Espera este no es el final. Si desafías a la academia desafías a la princesa Celestia. Ella no va a quedarse sentada a mirar como insultas su academia y todo por lo que ha luchado.

-Ella es una monarca buena y sabia y estará encantada que la magia sea de todos y para todos y no solo unos cuantos estoy segura. Y no estoy desafiando a la princesa estoy desafiando al sistema educativo,

Me fui mientras mis nuevos caballeros me miraban muy contentos. Finalmente podrían aprender magia y yo estaba feliz de ser su maestra. Pero creo que tengo que prepararme un poco más y por eso esta noche después de dar mis lecciones entraré a la biblioteca de la academia y robaré todos los libros de texto que pueda. Bueno no los libros en si sino sus sombras. Para los caballeros del silencio esas sombras serán muy legibles y lo mejor es que pueden ocultar esos libros/sombra dentro de su propia sombra y estudiar cada vez que quieran. Se los debo porque por algo estaban haciendo fila en esa academia. Ellos solo quieren aprender lo mejor de lo mejor.


End file.
